X-Men: New comers
by J.A.Noble
Summary: Three new mutants join Xaviers school for gifted youngsters. Read and Review
1. Jack

(Earth 616)

"ACK!" Jack yelled. Every strike hurt more and more. He was being hit with a bat, each thrash built up anger… such anger… Just another day being abused by his family, today was a special day. "STOP WHINING YOU STUPID KID!" His father would always say, thrashing him more.

"I didn't… I didn't do anything!"

"STOP YOUR LYING!" and he'd always continue, bruises cover his back. "I'M SICK OF YOUR LYING!"

Jack turned to his father. "I… HATE YOU! YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY REAL FATHER!" Jack was only 13 and he knew that he was going to do something today. Something horrible, but he just didn't know what it was… "THEN GET OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE!" His "father" replied to him. Jack said nothing; he simply walked out of the house. Jack walked down the streets of New York… It was just your normal day in the Sterling household, well… formerly Sterling household, now it was the Johnson household ever since his Father died and his mother remarried, Jack refused to change his last name, which caused the resentment between him and his stepfather. His mother was out working that day, and of his stepfather? Unemployed.

Jack walked down the street, his black hair tucked under his skully to protect from New York's frost. His stepfather chased him, and he'd learn to suppress the sounds of his cursing at him. The beautiful looks of New York were some of the only comforts that he had.

It was then that Jack experienced something that would change his life and destiny forever: He witnessed a bank robbery. His mother had worked at the bank and he would visit her every once in a while. He walked into the bank to where his mother was and he greeted her. This bank was special, because it was one of the richest banks around; it had beautiful boulders that supported the building, the seats were expensive looking and they looked as if they were the best on the market. "EVERYBODY DOWN!" a man said, waving a gun in the air, and a security guard came at the man with his gun leveled and fired at him, the man twisted and dodged the bullet. He laughed with his friend and shot the security guard. The loud sound rung in everyone's ears, and instantly his mother pushed him down, under her desk. "GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!" The man in a black mask said. "Or… I'll kill… this lady!" He grabbed Jack's mother, placing the gun on her head. One of the tellers screamed. Jack was lifted his head slightly from the table. The man pointed his gun at Jack. "GET DOWN NOW OR I'LL KILL THIS LADY!" and He put his head down quickly. The bank tellers walked up to him, attempting to calm him down. "You don't have to do this, just leave and we won't call the cops."

"Bunch of liars." He said, with a smirk. "You all don't deserve to live… Greg? Go grab the money, kill a teller if you have make a point to these people." The other man nodded and ran to the back. One of the tellers already pressed the button for the police to get to the bank. Jack could tell that these people weren't the best at all. The man's partner came back with the money, and the man smirked at everyone, and then he shot Jack's mother in the head, her lifeless body made a soft thud onto the ground. Jack instantly knew that it was his mother. He realized that all that he had left was taken from him, and he had to do something about it. What did he have as his family? His stepfather? He had no siblings, no grandparents or aunts or uncles to take care of him. He now had nothing, and having nothing does something to some people… Jack's heart rushed, and he felt himself become the most angered person on the planet. He popped up and vaulted over his mother's desk, certain that he was going to meet his end at that very moment, he rushed at them, screaming, but for some reason the man dropped to the ground, with slice wounds all over his body… Blood oozed from the man's fatal wounds, and the man started screaming, his partner, struck with horror fled the bank, money in hand, but was soon apprehended by the police. Jack froze in his tracks, and stopped yelling. He looked at his hands, the finger tips were bloody, and it wasn't because of the other man… It was HIS blood. He started exhaling sharply because of the pain. Everyone started looking in Jack's direction, and he said "It wasn't me!" he turned, extending his hands out, and everyone in that direction fell to the ground, wailing in pain. Jack started screaming, not because of pain, but because of fear. He had no idea what was happening to him. The police stormed the bank, only seeing him in a room filled with dead people meant only one thing: Mutant.

An armored police man yelled out "GET DOWN, MUTEY!" and raised his gun at him.

"I'm not a mutant, I'm not a mutant! And I… I didn't do this!" Jack yelled out.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING, KID, GET DOWN OR WE'LL HAVE TO USE LETHAL FORCE, I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU!"

"BUT I DIDN'T DO THIS!"

"Fire at will!" The armored man said, and three policeman started shooting at Jack. Bullets smacked Jack's face, but they crumbled up and fell to the ground. "What?! What's happening to me?!" Jack said, turning towards the exit where the policemen were. Bits of clothes fell with each bullet that hit Jack. He ran out of the bank. Wondering where to go, he ran around the corner, attempting to elude the police. He ran into the middle of the road, and was frantic at where to go. He had no idea what was happening to him. Just then Jack started flew 20feet down the street. Then everything went black. Jack had been hit by a car.

Jack awoke in a white room. A dark, woman about 30 years old hovered over him. Jack's dark scruffy hair was spread out, as well as his body was spread out on a white bed. "Hello, child. My name is Ororo Munroe, welcome to Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters."


	2. Alicia

Alicia popped up and looked around. She sat on a white chair within a white room; she struggled to recollect her last memory… She was falling out of a plane, and everything went black as soon as she touched the grass. She attempted to remember details from her life: She was 14 years old; her mother was Ella, Her mother and father were divorced, she didn't know her father's name, but she didn't have any real reason to. She had green eyes, black hair and brown skin… She went on a vacation with her mother, got onto a plane, and the plane was in the middle of being hijacked, by metallic things… She was taken by the hijackers and thrown out of the plane for no reason… She felt fear at that time… as she descended from the sky there was only fear, and then this room.

She hopped out of her chair and stood up. She looked around the room, other people were in the room, and she walked up to one of the bodies. Not sure if they were alive or not, she looked at the name tag. "Jack Hecox", Ability: can generate invisible cuts and spurs. She turned to her chair, the tag said "Alicia Torres, Ability: Withstand EXTREME pressures."

"What the…?" She said, her eyes widening.

She walked out of the room and her eyes were met with more white rooms, there were two directions, left and right. On the left was a white door, much like an elevator. She looked to her right, and it was just a long hall, strangely void of any life. She moves to the elevator, and looks it up and down, trying to find the buttons; her vision was blurry, maybe because of drugs? She pressed the button to get to the topside; she entered the elevator, and found a small selection of buttons, Up and Down arrows. She pressed the up button. All of a sudden she felt her legs gave out, and she fell flat on her butt. Her blurry vision was even more intense than before. She rubbed her eyes, and shook her head. The elevator doors opened, and she saw a couple of figures standing over her. Her vision cleared instantly. She saw a woman who had blond hair blue eyes and was dressed in white as well, she smiled. "Hello, Alicia. I am the White Queen." She stood about 5'10, including the heels, but Alicia was still kind of scared. "You may address me as Ms. Frost or Emma." Emma Frost said.

"Where am I? How did you get me?" She said.

"Just go down that hall over there." She pointed to her left, where the halls led to Professor X's office. "There you'll find the principal and your future. Goodbye." She turned and walked away.

Alicia didn't know whether to go to the principal's office or to just run away. More children were walking down the hall. She proceeded to the principal's office. On the other side of the door she saw a man in a wheel chair, bald, and looked like Jean Luke Piccard from Star Trek. "Hello, child. I'm Professor X." He smiled. "Why am I here? HOW DID I GET HERE?!"

"You were brought here by Kurt Wagner, also known as "Nightcrawler. You're here because you were in critical condition, but you regenerated quicker than your average mutant would."

"A… mutant?"

"Yes, you're a mutant." He nodded and smiled.

"Not bad." Alicia smiled a little bit. "So… where am I?"

"Xavier's school for gifted youngsters! You'll find that your room will be more than accommodating."

"I'm not going to LIVE here." Alicia laughed nervously. "My mom will freak!"

Professor X's smile faded. "Everyone on the flight had… perished… the plane crashed, Alicia."

Alicia's face turned from nervous to angry. "Now, Alicia, please." She started screaming for about 2 seconds, and then broke into tears. "Where's my… room?"

"I understand you need some time. Nightcrawler will show you to your room."

A blue creature arrived out of nowhere and teleported her to her room. "Hello, I'm Kurt Wagner, this is your room, clothing will be here shortly, of course by a female!" He laughed. "I must go now, good bye."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you ask for my name?"

"Because EVERYone knows who you three are."

"3…?"

"I have to go; your power testing will begin tomorrow." He smiled. Then disappeared with a screen of blue smoke that faded quickly.

"Too many things have been going on today… It's probably a dream anyway!" She smiled and placed herself on the bed. "When I wake up, everything will be all alright!" she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up the next morning to a knock on the door. "Hello, Alicia? Today you start training and testing!" Alicia's eyes widened, and she snapped awake. This was no dream.


End file.
